


Watching Falsettos

by benmitchell



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Falsettos the musical, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, Hospitalized Whizzer Brown, Jason & Marvin (Falsettos) Bonding, M/M, React, Time Travel, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, act one, act two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benmitchell/pseuds/benmitchell
Summary: Suddenly, the screen lights up as opening titles appeared on the screenOrThe Tight-Knit family watch the musical





	1. Four Jews In a Room Bitching

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any content you recognize! So I love characters watch style fanfics and really wanted one for falsettos and thought well man, I should just write one and now here I am. I apologize if it's bad but I tried. This is my first work for the fandom and I apologize if any of the characters are out of character. (Not beta'd)
> 
> I REFERENCED THAT SUPERB BOOTL- SLIME TUTORIAL ON YOUTUBE FOR MOST OF THIS AND GOT THE LYRICS FROM GENIUS.COM

_Nothing was different from how any other day had been these past few months, the tight-knit family was all sat in the white hospital room, ignoring the inevitable future that lay before them as they laugh and distract each other._

_Cordelia was trying (and failing) to hand out her food, only her doctor taking some as she pitied her girlfriend, Trina was chatting quietly to her dear husband, Jason playing chess with a sick and tired Whizzer and Marvin well Marvin was watching quietly, observing his family that were before them. He used to be obsessed with having the perfect family but now as he sits back next to his lover, a small smile plays on his face because this family (although chaotic) was more than perfect in all their imperfections_

_Before, even one of them could register it, the room was enveloped in a flash of white light and the hospital was suddenly empty as the family was transported somewhere else in a heap (except for Whizzer who for some miracle landed on a comfy hospital bed that was there as though set up for him) all groaning in confusion._

_The smile that was once forming on Marvin’s face formed into a scowl as he looked around quickly, where were they? All he could make out was that they were in a room full of blankets and chairs with a screen that resembled a huge television and a piece of paper stuck on it._

_Brushing off his trousers, Marvin moved to pick up what appeared to be a note that was stuck on the big screen in front of them it read:_

**_‘Dear Tight-Knit Family,_ **

**_On the screen in front of you there is about to be played a musical about your life past, present and a bit into the future. We know what you are facing currently a hard time and no this is not a thing we’re doing to give you hope but maybe you can all forget about the turmoil ahead. While you are in here your present time when you came from will be frozen as will Whizzer’s illness. The musical about to play is called ‘Falsettos’ enjoy!_ **

**_From: ASR, AR, BU, CB, SJB, TT, BW x’_ **

_As Marvin read the note aloud everyone glanced at each other, they all seemed hesitant and no one seemed to want to break the silence that wrapped around the room, until Jason sighed shrugging and slumped down onto one of the sofas, pulling a blanket with pawns on it to wrap around him. Soon everyone followed suit, Trina and Mendel sitting next to Jason, Charlotte and Cordelia sitting next to each other, Marvin carefully sitting on a space Whizzer moved to make for him on the bed._

**_Suddenly, the screen lights up as opening titles appeared on the screen with a background piano music, after the words ‘Falsettos’ the music turned more upbeat as the screen changed to give some credits with pictures of the gang appearing next to it, or of people who looked eerily similar to everyone watching then came the cast: Stephanie J. Block (Trina’s actress), Christian Borle (Marvin’s actor), Andrew Rannells (Whizzer’s actor, seeing the man so identical to Whizzer made Marvin’s breath catch as he glanced back at their own Whizzer who was now sick and frail and nothing like the man on the screen before them who seemed happy and healthy, as Marvin glanced back he seen Whizzer staring at the man with a sort of sadness and another look he couldn’t identify in his eyes), Anthony Rosenthal (Jason’s actor), Tracie Thoms (Charlotte’s actress), Brandon Uranowitz (Mendel’s actor) and Betsy Wolfe (Cordelia’s actress) the screen then continued as it did before until it slowly faded to a stage with a grey block on stage ‘Act One’ appearing in Block White letter and then ‘New York City_ ** _**1979’ and then the music started and the lights when down. Four spotlights light up briefly showing for figures dressed in biblical timed costumes.**_

_Mendel raised an eyebrow slightly._

**_Then the spotlights were back as the men shouted “Oi” jumping in the air._ **

_Cordelia giggled slightly at the silliness of what was being shown._

**_Then the lights rose as the actors started talking over each other, they turned as it was clear it was the actors for Marvin, Whizzer, Jason and Mendel._ **

**_“Four jews in a room bitching, heh”_ **

_Cordelia then went on to burst out in a fit of giggles at the line that was sung, Marvin had to agree that the concept was so far quite strange._

**_“Four jews in a room plot a crime_ **

**_I'm bitching. He's bitching_ **

**_They're bitching. We're bitching_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

**_Funny funny funny funny_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

**_All the time”_ **

_“Okay, then. That’s random but okay.” Charlotte spoke from where she was sat. Whizzer was grinning as best as he could as he watched the screen, ignoring the jealousy and longing feeling that he felt as he seen stage Whizzer singing strongly and standing without support not a part of him reflecting the deathly illness that accompanied him now._

**_“MENDEL (MARVIN, WHIZZER, JASON)_ **

**_Whadda they do for love? (Oooo)”_ **

_Trina was still trying to comprehend how the young child who played her son got away with singing such rude things continuously, but she made no comment as everyone seemed slightly happier then they were when the day started, the rude language could slide as long as Jason was successfully distracted._

**_MENDEL (MARVIN, WHIZZER, JASON)_ **

**_Whadda they do for love? (Ewwww)_ **

_Jason nodded his head in agreement joining in with the ‘ew’ at the mention of love, he never understood what the huge deal adults had about love, and rightfully so he was only a (very mature) child!_

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Four Jews in a room_ **

****

**_MENDEL_ **

**_Bitching_ **

****

**_JASON_ **

**_Bitching_ **

****

****

**_MARVIN_ **

**_Bitching_ **

****

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_Bitching_ **

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Four Jews in a room stoop_ **

****

**_MENDEL_ **

**_They stoop?_ **

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_To pray_ **

****

**_JASON_ **

**_I'm Jewish_ **

_“Yes, I am that’s right!” Jason added, grinning slightly as he did so momentarily forgetting about the sadness and worry that had been following him around for the past few months_

**_MARVIN_ **

**_I'm Jewish_ **

_Marvin nodded, which caused Whizzer to snort (looking horrified right after) kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head lightly._

**_MENDEL_ **

**_I'm Jewish_ **

_“Go me!” Mendel shouted while clapping excitedly, Trina rolled her eyes fondly at his antics._

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_Half Jewish_ **

_Everyone then turned to look as they waited for Whizzer to comment, all of them finding the line quite funny, Whizzer staying quite just winked at them all ignoring how this was another reminder of how he didn’t fit in with the family again._

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

**_Funny funny funny funny_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

**_Night and day_ **

****

**_TRINA_ **

**_Slavery, slavery_ **

_“Go Mom/Trina!” Jason and his lesbian godmothers shouted in appreciation which caused Trina to smile happily, chuckling lightly_

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_We crossed the desert_ **

**_Running for our lives_ **

**_Fleeing from the Pharaoh_ **

**_Who was up to no good_ **

_Mendel shook his head asking loudly “What are we, Biblical brothers?”_

**_Now we’re at the Red Sea_ **

**_Pharaoh is behind us_ **

**_Wanting us extincted_ **

****

**_JASON_ **

**_What we need’s a miracle!_ **

_Charlotte found that line relevant to the situation in their current time, a huge medical miracle is needed for all of the patients she has seen come through the doors of the hospital and never got to leave. A certain caterer placed a soft hand on top of Charlotte’s as if sensing her thoughts._

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_And then the Red Sea_ **

**_Split before us_ **

**_No more tsouris_ **

****

****

**_MENDEL_ **

**_We got our miracle_ **

****

**_JASON_ **

**_We got our miracle_ **

****

**_MARVIN_ **

**_We got our miracle_ **

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Four Jews itching for answers_ **

**_Four Jews bitching their whole life long_ **

****

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_I'm Whizzer_ **

_Whizzer let out a weak cheer, face lighting up happily at the introduction “Yes you bet you are.”_

**_JASON_ **

**_I'm Jason_ **

_Said kid smiled and nodded_

**_MENDEL_ **

**_I'm Mendel_ **

_Mendel went to open his mouth but quickly closed it at the look sent towards him by his wife._

**_MARVIN_ **

**_I'm Marvin_ **

_Silence followed the man mentioned just watching the screen._

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

**_Funny funny funny funny_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

**_Right or wrong_ **

****

**_JASON_ **

**_In case of smoke, please call our mothers on the phone_ **

**_And say their sons are all on fire_ **

_“What?” Jason was smart, but even that line confused HIM. It made no sense but he ended up shrugging it off as it was a musical and sounded good._

**_MARVIN AND WHIZZER_ **

**_We are manipulating people and we need to know_ **

**_Our worst sides aren't ignored_ **

_Everyone was reminded at how much the two men had changed over the past two years, now both good men who no longer had a manipulative bone in their body._

**_MENDEL_ **

**_The guilt invested will in time pay wisely_ **

****

**_WHIZZER AND JASON_ **

**_We do not tippy toe_ **

****

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_We charge ahead to show_ **

****

**_MENDEL_ **

**_We're good in bed_ **

****

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_Excel in bed_ **

_“Well I am very good in bed, right Marv” Whizzer winked slightly at the man who was laying next to him earning a groan of annoyance out of everyone around him, they were all secretly happy that Whizzer sounded more like his old self._

**_MARVIN_ **

**_We smell in bed_ **

_Now Whizzer glared playfully, Charlotte laughing at her friends face while Marvin smirked fondly back at his lover._

**_JASON_ **

**_Where is the bed?_ **

****

**_MENDEL_ **

**_I love the bed_ **

****

**_JASON_ **

**_Who has the bed?_ **

****

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_I want the bed!_ **

****

**_JASON_ **

**_Who stole the bed?_ **

_“Jeez, what is it with this mystery bed?”_

_“I believe it’s a metaphor for family.” Jason piped up as everyone was in agreement with not seeing why the bed was so frequently mentioned, the other people in the room, glanced at the child who was too smart for his own good realising how his theory made quite a lot of sense._

**_MARVIN_ **

**_Who stole the bed?_ **

****

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_I lost it twice_ **

****

**_MENDEL_ **

**_The bed is mine_ **

****

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_The bed is nice_ **

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_The bed is_ **

**_Four Jews in a room bitching_ **

**_Four Jews talking like Jew-ish men_ **

_The room erupted into laughter at on-stage Whizzer as he referenced being half Jewish, they all found Andrew very funny with his phrasing of the words._

**_I'm neurotic, he's neurotic_ **

**_They're neurotic, we're neurotic_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

**_Funny funny funny funny_ **

****

**_MARVIN_ **

**_I'm nauseous_ **

****

**_WHIZZER_ **

**_I'm nauseous_ **

****

**_JASON_ **

**_I'm simple_ **

****

**_MENDEL_ **

**_I'm Jewish_ **

_The laughter continued._

**_TRINA_ **

**_Slavery, slavery_ **

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

_“Ow!” Mendel received the slap as the punishment for calling Trina a bitch._

**_Funny funny funny funny_ **

****

**_MARVIN, JASON -WHIZZER MENDEL_ **

**_I'm Jewish -I'm neurotic -Bitch bitch_ **

**_He's Jewish -He's neurotic -Bitch bitch_ **

**_They're Jewish -They're neurotic -Funny funny_ **

**_We're Jewish -We're neurotic -Funny funny_ **

**_Bitch bitch -Four Jews -I'm Jewish_ **

**_Bitch bitch -In a room bitching -He's Jewish_ **

**_Funny funny -Bitch bitch -They're Jewish_ **

**_Funny funny -Bitch bitch -We're Jewish_ **

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Four Jews in a room bitching_ **

****

**_MARVIN_ **

**_In a room bitching_ **

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Bitch bitch_ **

**_Bitch bitch bitch bitch_ **

**_Now and then_ **

**_Can't lose_ **

**_Loose screws_ **

**_Four_ **

**_One, two, three, four_ **

****

**_TRINA_ **

**_Five_ **

****

**_FOUR MEN_ **

**_Five Jews_ **

_Everyone glanced at each other as the song ended. Before soon Marvin spoke “Well that was… interesting.” The others could only agree._


	2. Tight Knit Family/Love is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody felt anything against the idea of a happy musical AT ALL. 
> 
> Or
> 
> It's time for 'Tight Knit Family/Love is Blind'

_Everyone sat, wondering if the rest of the songs would be as random and lively as the last one. If so, then bring it on, nobody felt anything against the idea of a happy musical AT ALL._

**_MARVIN_ **

**_Well, the situation's this_ **

**_I do not wish to offend_ **

**_I divorced my wife_ **

**_I left my child_ **

**_And I ran off with a friend_ **

_Mendel let out a nervous chuckle as suddenly everything became awkward at the reminder of how this messed up family started: with Marvin cheating on his wife and mother of his child. Of course, it had all turned out okay...ish, now Trina was truly loved, and Marvin was no longer lying to himself._

_Whizzer brought it upon himself to poke Marvin in the side playfully, smiling slightly as he wiggled his eyebrows for no apparent reason. It was Whizzer. There didn’t need to be a reason to do that._

**_But I want a tight-knit family_ **

_Multiple of them rolled their eyes, all too used to the obsessive idea Marvin had about his picture-perfect family, Marvin even shook his head knowing he’d rather have the family sat around him now._

**_I want a group that harmonizes_ **

**_I want my wife and kid and friend_ **

_“I feel offended at being referred to as your friend” Whizzer mumbled, laughing slightly before coughing, Marvin was quick to find a glass of water which had kindly been provided for the ill man._

**_To pretend_ **

**_Time will mend_ **

**_Our pain_ **

_Jason rolled his eyes, he HATED his dad back then, and hearing all the pretend bullshit annoyed him endlessly. He wasn’t the only one annoyed by it._

**_So, it's nineteen seventy-nine_ **

**_And we don't go by the book_ **

_Multiple snorts and sarcastic comments were heard, from no one in particular (whiz ;)zer)_

**_We all eat as one—_ **

**_Wife, friend, and son—_ **

_“not…friend…fucking… Christ” Whizzer was heard mumbling to himself_

**_And I sing out as they cook_ **

_Whizzer was slightly convinced Marvin had a cooking kink._

**_I love my tight-knit family_ **

**_I love the way they cook linguine_ **

_“LiNGUiNE!”_

**_Isn't it great? We're all so swell_ **

**_Such a dear clientele_ **

****

**_I swear we're gonna come through it_ **

**_I fear we'll probably fight_ **

_Everyone who knew just what Marvin and Whizzer were like started again with the sarcastic comments and not so charming snorting._

**_But nothing's impossible_ **

**_Live by your wit—_ **

**_Kid, wife, and lover will have to admit_ **

_“Finally!”_

**_I was right_ **

**_I cushioned the fall_ **

**_I want it all_ **

**_I want it all_ **

**_I want it_ **

**_I want it all_ **

_Gah! You would think staying with them on the weekend would be bad enough but seeing Marvin pull Whizzers hair made Jason gag, scarring him slightly. The songs seemed to merge into another_

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Sit down, my dear_ **

**_I hear you have a problem_ **

**_I'm sure you're not disgusting or indiscreet_ **

_“Ow!” Mendel rubbed his arm, what was it with Trina hitting him lately jeez? Trina scowled slightly, not being serious “No one suggested I was disgusting or indiscreet thank you”_

**_Take a load off your feet_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_Thank you_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Happy or sad?_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_Well, I --_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_That's a question with no answer_ **

_Everyone laughed slightly at that._

**_Let's not discuss the weather, let's face the facts_ **

**_Marvin's wife must relax_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_Love isn't sex_ **

_“Well-“ Whizzer wiggled his eyebrows again this time towards no one in particular, Marvin rolled his eyes at his childish boyfriend._

**_That's a thing my husband once told me_ **

**_Marvin, my ex-_ **

**_You've seen him for years-_ **

**_Told me over the phone to tell you my fears_ **

**_Do you only treat queers?_ **

_Whizzer and Cordelia both cheered proudly, as their lovers just smiled towards each other both admiring the others actions_

****

**_[MENDEL (spoken)]_ **

**_No_ **

****

**_(sung)_ **

**_Breathe deep, my dear_ **

**_You'll find me understanding_ **

**_Your pain is a priori_ **

**_Unfold your untold story_ **

**_Now to break bread_ **

**_Loosen your glands_ **

**_Put your head in my hands_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_I'm everything he wanted_ **

**_It's time I put it all together_ **

**_The date was set_ **

**_My father let me marry_ **

**_I married. I..._ **

_Jason felt a bit uneasy about watching a portrayal of his mother’s therapy._

**_Then Marvin came from work_ **

**_Sat me down on the bed_ **

**_He told me how he loved me_ **

**_How needed and/or valued me_ **

**_I have_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_What?_ **

****

****

**_[TRINA / MARVIN]_ **

**_Syphilis_ **

_Whizzer burst into a fit of laughter (which soon faded into another round of coughing)_

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_He said_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Good_ **

_“Yes, it’s good you have syphilis Trina, listen to Mendel”_

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_I have_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Yes?_ **

****

**_[TRINA /MARVIN]_ **

**_Syphilis_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_It's true_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Good_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_I had something rotten_ **

**_Which appears though now it's well forgotten_ **

****

****

**_[MARVIN]_ **

**_Maybe, darling, so do you_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_Maybe, darling, so do you_ **

_Charlotte smiled thinking the harmony sounded quite nice, nodding her head slightly_

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_I am probably diseased_ **

_“No, Marvin was just using an excuse as to not have sex with you.”_

_“I realise that now”_

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_You're a lovely girl_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_And so easily appeased_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_What a lovely girl, though she's possibly diseased_ **

_Another round of giggles overcame the group._

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_He took pains to not excite us_ **

**_He explains I've_ **

****

**_[TRINA / MARVIN]_ **

**_Hepatitis_ **

_Whizzer was again no use._

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_Too_ **

****

**_[MARVIN, JASON, AND WHIZZER]_ **

**_Hepa hepa hepatitis hepatitis hepatitis_ **

_Cordelia giggled loudly “Look at your face Whizzer!”_

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Love is blind_ **

**_Love can tell a million stories_ **

**_Love's unkind_ **

**_Spiteful in a million ways_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_Then I stayed home from work_ **

**_Took good care of my men_ **

**_They faked despair, they wet their bed_ **

**_They combed their hair, they acted dead_ **

**_One said_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Yes?_ **

****

**_[JASON]_ **

**_Daddy is a prick_ **

_Jason blushed slightly, as he had said those exact words to Trina plenty of times._

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_What?_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_He said_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Yes?_ **

****

**_[JASON]_ **

**_Daddy isn't mine_ **

_Marvin was frowning slightly._

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Good_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_He filled my coats_ **

**_With candies and notes_ **

**_With "Will you be my valentine?"_ **

****

**_[MARVIN (To Whizzer)]_ **

**_Will you be my valentine?_ **

_Whizzer sighed dramatically “I suppose I could…”_

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_This gets harder to believe_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_You're a damaged girl_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_I've a scalpel up my sleeve_ **

_Everyone glanced wearily at Trina, but she just shook her head slightly_

**_[FOUR MEN]_ **

**_What a damaged girl_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Do not ever slit your wrists_ **

****

**_[TRINA]_ **

**_I've missed him; he's still missing_ **

**_Don't make noise, but daddy's kissing_ **

**_Boys_ **

****

**_[ALL]_ **

**_Petty, petty, petty, petty_ **

_It wasn’t long before Cordelia was in a fit of giggles, her head on Charlotte’s lap._

**_[MENDEL AND TRINA]_ **

**_Love is blind_ **

**_Love can tell a million stories_ **

**_Love's unkind_ **

**_Spiteful in a million ways_ **

****

**_[ALL]_ **

**_Love is blind_ **

**_Love can tell a million stories_ **

**_Love's unkind_ **

**_Spiteful in a million ways_ **

_Everyone started humming along to the tune_

**_[MARVIN]_ **

**_Love is crazy_ **

**_Love is often boring_ **

**_Love stinks_ **

_“Wow, how optimistic”_

**_Love is pretty often debris_ **

**_When you find_ **

**_What you find. Then_ **

**_Never, never, never, never, never_ **

**_Do it over again_ **

**_[OTHERS]_ **

**_Love_ **

****

**_Love_ **

****

**_Love_ **

****

**_Love_ **

**_Love reads like a bad biography_ **

**_All the names are changed_ **

**_To protect the innocent_ **

**_Love_ **

****

**_Love_ **

**_[ALL]_ **

**_Love is blind_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_My name is Mendel_ **

_Mendel started clapping for his on-stage self, Cordelia joined in too._

**_I treat her husband_ **

**_I think she's very insecure_ **

**_But so am I_ **

**_I've never married_ **

**_Work, work is my passion_ **

**_Or perhaps that's an alibi_ **

****

**_[MARVIN]_ **

**_Yeah, perhaps it is_ **

****

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Yeah, I don't care to discuss it_ **

_“Of course, not”_

**_I think she's charming_ **

**_I think she's needy_ **

_“Ow!”_

**_In just five sessions on my couch_ **

**_She'll be like new_ **

****

**_[ALL]_ **

**_His name is Mendel_ **

****

**_[WHIZZER]_ **

**_Ah-ah_ **

_“That was fucking beautiful!”_

**_[MENDEL]_ **

**_Return next Friday_ **

**_I admit I admire you_ **


	3. quick note

Holy shit, hey guys. So obviously this isn’t an update of the actual story but I’ve recently checked my inbox and ???? there’s so much support for this story and that’s heart warming. This was a silly concept that once came into my mind which I thought hey let’s give it a go and so I did with absolutely no hopes of anything big coming from it, I didn’t expect ANYONE to enjoy it and I still receive comments now about people genuinely interested and holy???? Now I don’t know IF I will continue but it has been on my mind, I may be going to see falsettos soon which is something very exciting, and my love for the musical hasn’t died at all. If anyone at all would like to continue this idea then I encourage it, I’m not the best writer (far from it) so this is insane.

Everything I just wrote was a rushed ramble which probably makes no sense. I’m actually typing this up on my phone so,,, weird I know. But basically what I wanted to say is 1) Thank you for all your feedback and support it genuinely means the world and 2) Don’t be disheartened if I don’t continue this (the possibility of me continuing is small but it is there) and finally 3) if anyone wants to write anything about characters watching the musical then go for it! It’s a lot of work and fun I promise :).

Thank you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ignore bad grammar and the weird format pleaseeee)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Nope? Thought so! It would be appreciated if you left a kudos and/or comment but I can't force you. I hope this wasn't too bad and I'm just being harsh on myself but heyyyy. 
> 
> James


End file.
